You'll Be In My Heart
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: I know that it's been awhile since I've wrote anything and I really do apologize. This is my very first FMA fic featuring my very own character Ayja Elric. I really hope you enjoy!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that it has been awhile since I've written anything and I really do apologize. This is my very first FMA fic featuring my very own character Ayja Elric. I really hope you enjoy!

Takes place right after the Fullmetal Alchemist series.

DISCLAIMER: You'll Be In My Heart and FMA does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own personal use. *chuckles*

You'll Be In My Heart

Right after her cousin, Edward Elric, disappeared; Ayja was practically left alone again. Nothing was no longer the same…her other cousin, Alphonse Elric, was busy trying to find ways to bring his older brother back. Silently, Ayja hoped that he would find a way soon. She did miss him and wanted Edward back so that they can all be a big, happy family again. Plus, she knew that it would make both Alphonse and Winry happy as well.

No one but Ayja noticed the dark haired boy who continued to hover nearby. The same boy she knew was a homunculi. Nevertheless, Ayja could not help but feel sorry for him too. The dark haired homunculus did lose his mother too and she knew he was alone. At least she had friends and Al. Wrath had no one now. Silently thinking about it and briefly putting herself in his place caused her to shudder. If she could, Ayja would use her own alchemy skills to send him back. Somehow, Ayja knew that is exactly what the other wanted. But, she could not do it. After what happened to Alphonse and Edward, Ayja herself was too afraid of the consequences of what might happen.

Ayja was silently sitting the tire swing that she, Al, Ed, and Winry use to play in when she noticed Wrath's lone figure hovering nearby, keeping to the shadows as always. Although he tried hard to hide himself from her, the moonlight in the sky shined just bright enough to still cast a light into the deep shadow he was hiding in. It was right after Ed's disappearance that Wrath continued to hand around. She tried talking to him a few times, but he simply ignored her or walked away. Ayja found that even though the dark hair homunculi were sort of responsible for what happened to both Al and Ed, she actually liked his company. It was strange, but this was true.

Ayja could tell that Wrath was crying again although she pretended not to so he would not feel embarrassed. It surprised her the first time she realized this when she walked up on him today. He ran away again right after being caught by surprise. It was then that Ayja learned that homunculus could cry. She also realized then that Wrath must really miss his mother like she missed her cousins.

(Wrath P.O.V.)

She was a very strange girl. She should be afraid or at least hate me. However, the blonde simply sat on the tire swing alone with sadness her blue eyes at the stars in the sky not hating me at all. In fact, she seems to almost understand me. Even though she knew that I was the one who aided in Edward Elric's disappearance, she did not seem mad at all. In fact, she seems unafraid of me. Although I understand that she too used alchemy, the blond hair young woman had no real desire to explore it. She explained all of this one day to me one day even though I pretended as if I was not listening. That she wanted to live a normal life despite the fact that she has too famous cousins now and the Elric name have seem to become legendary.

And though I try, I can't seem to hate her. The female Elric made it absolutely impossible. She understands…

"_**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright," **_I heard her sing suddenly.

Surprised, I snapped out of my reveries and looked up. Then I noticed that she was still staring out into the starry night paying no heed to me like she often seem to do even though I know that she knew I was there.

"_**Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry."**_

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt worse. It no longer had anything to do with missing my mother. It was simply because the blonde haired girl was sad. Something in me, though I denied it outright aloud, hated to see her sad. I actually liked it whenever she is smiling.

She placed one hand over her chest where her heart was and continued.

"_**Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on... Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always…"**_

"Ayja!" I suddenly hear the old woman who was the grandmother of the one named Winry call from the house.

"Coming Grandma!" The blonde yelled after sighing.

She got up from the tire swing and ran towards the house, only pausing to look back. She smiled a bit before turning back around and running off leaving me alone again. But, I found myself smiling now as I wiped the tears from my own eyes, feeling better than I did in awhile now.

"_**Always," **_I whispered before turning around and disappearing back into the shadows.

~End

ADDITIONAL NOTE: I used the shorten version of this song. But if you want me to use the full version just let me know. Okay, so do me a favor and review. Pleeeeeaaase?


End file.
